Nature's Wonders
by gallatica7
Summary: [Reposted][Chapter 2 & 3 up Completed]Konzen decides to take his newfound pet for a little sightseeing in the world Below. [KonzenGoku]
1. Chapter 1

This fic is _still_ totally dedicated to Hyatt-sama!

-Thank you to **dark tail** who alerted me of my placement error... I originally placed this fic at Saint Tail's section. I'm totally mortified. -

* * *

Konzen Douji was bored.

Extremely bored.

The thing is, he had tons and tons of paperwork to do, and he knew that he should start going through them, but he just couldn't. For his mind was a million miles away.

Ahh. He was not bored, then. He was actually busy thinking, or rather fantasizing about a certain beautiful golden-eyed heretic that had just recently been put under his care, thanks to his old hag of an aunt.

That little imp had bugged him into naming him, and name him Konzen did. Son Goku. Konzen thought it somehow suited the young earth spirit, this name of power. Besides, it was short enough for his little monkey brain to remember.

Konzen didn't like the feeling that he got every time the saru tried to hug him or wiggle into his embrace whenever he was sleeping. After centuries of being by himself, loneliness was already a normalcy to Konzen.

But then again, it was not the first time that someone had tried to get close to him, or try to grab his attention. Many celestials, had in fact been rather vocal about their _want_ for his body.

A fist to the face and a knee to their groin usually shut them up. And it took a long, long time before they ever tried to come in a hundred feet radius of him.

Konzen was happy enough with that. Though it would have been nicer if he had been able to permanently damage their ugly faces.

But Konzen couldn't do that to young Goku. For one, Goku was labeled as his pet by the all merciful Kanzeon Bosatsu. Konzen was smart enough to know that he shouldn't defy her orders so openly. And there was another problem.

Konzen had an ambivalent attitude towards Goku. And it leaned more to the good side. Yes, Konzen kinda liked the youth.

Then again, it was hard _not_ to like Goku, with that ever genki behavior, that grin forever plastered on his beautiful face, the irresistible laughter that flowed freely from him cherry red lips.

But the gods in heaven were asses, and they did not like seeing an itan roam Tenkai's supposedly sacred grounds so freely.

Konzen let out a derisive snort. Asses they were. The gods here thought themselves higher being because of the whole fucked up business of being pure. Heretics weren't pure. _They_ were.

But in truth, Goku was…how does one say…the purest of them all?

Son Goku was an earth spirit. That meant he was born purely from the aura of the earth. He had the powerful essence of the earth Herself in his blood. So he was purely Mother Nature's creation, was he not?

Konzen removed his feet that were previously propped up against his mahogany table, the stack of papers that were awaiting his signature seeming to stare at him accusingly. Ignoring them, Konzen moved to his office window.

He hoped that Goku had fancied the fields on the eastern part of Tenkai today. The one that he had full view of from his window.

Luck was on his side today. There was the little monkey himself, sprawled on the grassy field, luxuriating in the warm sunshine, picked violets by his side. A few flower chains and crowns were scattered here and there.

The fields in Tenkai were beautiful, untouched. That was probably because the gods here were too busy living their boring lives to notice the beauty that surrounded them.

Konzen remembered a time when he too had appreciated the glorious lands of Tenkai. Before it got dull. Marshall Tenpou, one of his long acquaintances had recommended on visiting the earth Below, and had been helpful in lending him a book from his library.

The book did not suit his taste, but the elaborate drawings that were in the pages captivated him. Deciding to see them with his own eyes, Konzen made his way to below the very next day.

The sites that were uninhabited by mortals took his breath away. The mountains, the lush green, the flowing water of lakes, streams, the mass wideness of seas and oceans. They were all magnificent.

And they did not exist in Tenkai.

Or perhaps they did, just left to be explored. But exploring heaven had its dangers; one could accidentally wander into territorial grounds. Konzen, being an aristocrat, knew better than to mess with things that were best left alone.

For heaven was not such a holy place to begin with.

Konzen turned and stalked out of the office. He had an earth spirit to chaperone around the sights and wonders of the earth Down Below.

* * *

Konzen's Point Of View.

I moved through the green shrubs with ease, as I made my way to Goku. He hadn't seemed to notice me, as I was making it a point to keep a low profile. I didn't need to have all those fucked up gods to know that I was following my pet around.

Finally reaching him, I realized that he had his eyes closed, and he was humming under his breath. I leaned in closer to his face, trying to catch the tune.

My long hair must've brushed against his face or something, for that moment his eyes opened, the luminosity of his golden orbs startling me.

I held my breath as he reached out his tanned hands to bring my face closer, my blond hair creating a curtain for our faces, as we gazed into each other's eyes.

He was so beautiful.

"Your hair shines even brighter than the sun", he whispered, a look of awe on his beautiful face.

My breath caught in my throat. He had said a similar thing to me the first time we had met in that hag's throne room. His pure innocence, his untouched beauty somehow drew me towards him. Tanned skin that stretched across his young yet lithe body made him even more desirable.

Desirable?

Do I _desire _the youth?

Perhaps I do.

But does he desire _me_?

I wish he did.

Sheer lunacy drove me to tell him my true reason for coming here. Cupping his face, I told him that I wanted to show him the sights below this heaven.

His eyes sparked with joy, and he grinned with excitement.

Excitement that could not rival my own.

Pulling him up, I held his wrists, chanting the transportation spell under my breath. His eyes widened in wonder as the spell took place, and I help him close in fear that I might accidentally let go and lose him in the different dimensions.

He hugged me tightly, obedient and trusting as ever. We finally reached the world Below. I had chosen a site that had been recommended once again by Tenpou, a beautiful waterfall that flowed from the mountains. The site itself was magnificent, as water pooled into the lake and into large streams that flowed fast and strong into the green forest.

Sensing a change of atmosphere, my little pet opened his eyes and pulled away from me, taking in the view for himself. Getting excited, he jumped up and down with glee as he ran around, exploring.

I let him go off with a warning to not wander so far off, before moving to a spot where the current of the waters did not seem to strong. It was more peaceful here, and I lay in a lazy position under one of the wide, shady trees. I let my entire body relax, the calm atmosphere somehow soothing my usually on edge nerves.

Where was that saru?

I could no longer hear the clanking of his heavy chains. Groaning, I called out to him.

No response.

I finally got up from my comfortable position and trudged towards the path that I last saw him take. That saru was going to pay for making me worry like this! Just wait till I get my hands on him, I'll pinch his ears so hard until he squeals and then I'll-

Fucking shit what is he doing?!

There sat the little saru, staring at awe at the most despicable thing ever. When he noticed my presence he looked up and whispered excitingly, "Look, Konzen! What are they doing? That looks totally weird!"

I gave out a sigh of annoyance before pulling him away from the two mating rabbits. Damn saru, doesn't he know that's its totally rude and not to mention disgusting to watch mating beings?

Hmph. Of course he didn't know. He's a brainless git, after all.

My eyebrows twitched in irritation as he wailed loudly when I pulled him by his ears. The fluffy white rabbits ran away in fright, as Goku tried to reach out his one of his hands towards them.

"Konzen!! You scared them away!! I wanted to watch them- OW!!"

"You idiot! You're not supposed to watch these kind of things!" I growled menacingly at him. Or at least I triedto sound menacing, his eyes were getting to me again.

"Eh? Why not?"

My traitorous mind suddenly portrayed a vision of a stark naked Goku lying on my bed, his lustful eyes eyeing my body as I crawled towards him in cat-like movements.

Fuck. _That_ certainly made my cheeks burn.

"Konzennnn!!"

The little imp was now on the ground, pouting, and looking so, so, deliciously cute…his lips were in a sexy pout, his tanned arms folded, and his face turned up towards me, and only me…

Unconsciously I moved closer to him, my entire body feeling so very alive. Cupping his cute face, I brought my lips towards his own cherry ones. He was suddenly very still, as golden eyes watched me with rapt attention.

I let my tongue travel over those luscious lips, savouring the delighting sweet taste. I then slipped my tongue into his mouth, exploring the warm cavern of his mouth, eliciting a startled gasp from him.

Wanting more, I pulled his body closer to me as I hungrily sucked at his tongue. But it was when he started to respond, that was what made me almost lose control.

Almost.

Abruptly, I pulled away from his puffed up lips, quickly chanting the incantation under my breath. I was not stupid. There were far more better and comfortable places for our first time.

And for once, Nature was _not_ one of them. My bed was.

* * *

A/N: o.O

Oh gawd! That didn't turn out the way I wanted it to be!! Waahhh!!


	2. Chapter 2

Reposted.

Here's the other chappie, still dedicated to **Hyatt**!

------

Konzen lazilly reached out to stroke his pet's tanned cheek, enjoying the way Goku blushed, staining his adorable face crimson, thus making him even more…desirable. Playfully, Konzen cupped Goku's face, his thumb softly tracing the youth's pretty lips.

The master and his pet. Both suited each other perfectly, joined by fate (and not to forget auntie dearest who also played a major role). But where Goku was dark, Konzen was fair, with sunlight-colored hair, enigmatic amethyst eyes, and sculpted cheekbones. He was beautiful, but in an entirely different way than Goku. Konzen was cool, like air or water. Goku smoldered. He was earth and fire.

"I love them," Konzen said softly, as he took the violets, carefully arranged in a crystal vase. Goku broke into an irresistible grin, his golden orbs lighting up almost immediately.

"They look just like your eyes, Konzen," he said. "But I think yours are even more prettier," he added thoughtfully, gazing into Konzen's orbs as if to confirm it for himself.

A slender brow was raised. "Really?"

Goku jumped onto Konzen's lap, legs secured around the latter's slim waist as tanned arms encircled around his neck. "Of course!" he said happily. "I think you're very beautiful, Konzen." he went on, almost shyly.

The corners of Konzen's lips twitched. That was the cutest thing he'd ever heard!

And to think, no one in a million years would associate _Konzen Douji_ and _cute._

Konzen propped his legs up on his classy table, making his chair tilt backwards so that he was in a more comfortable position with his adorable pet. Goku leaned forward so that his chin was resting on Konzen's shoulder, giving out a contented sigh.

"Are you busy right now, Konzen?" he whispered, as his fingers toyed with luscious strands of gold that fell over his master's shoulder and into his reach.

Busy? Was Konzen Douji busy?

Yes, Konzen Douji was very busy trying to get the image of a naked Goku out of his head.

"Why do you ask?"

"Mmmm…I dunno…maybe we could do what we did yesterday?"

You mean fuck each other senseless? Konzen felt the heat rise up from his neck and started working its way to his fair cheeks.

"Yesterday?"

"Yeah…when we went to see the waterfall, and the pretty flowers…"

This time Konzen really did smile (smirk, actually). Thankfully for him (or at least he thought so), Goku didn't see it. "So you're saying that you want to go Below again?"

Goku pulled back and nodded sheepishly. "Please?"

Konzen smirked. When was the last time Son Goku, the violent, irritable, monkey said 'please'? Come to think about it, Konzen didn't even know the word was in Goku's vocabulary.

"Fine. As long as you pay me back later."

Goku blushed again. And Konzen's head was working overtime, desperately trying to block the image of a stark naked saru-in-heat from taking over his libido.

-------

Goku sucked in his breath at the magnificent sight before him. They were at a high level, and there was snow enveloping most of the ground. Here and there, little shrubs have sprung up, revealing their small, pinkish buds that seemed so determined to grow and flourish despite the cold atmosphere.

It was spring.

And it was truly beautiful.

"Konzen, look! It's a cave!"

Konzen snorted. Oh, look. A cave. _Big deal._

"Let's go see what's inside!"

Before the little imp could rush off into the darkness, Konzen reached out a hand and gripped the long strands of dark chocolate that was Goku's silky hair. Almost casually, Konzen pulled the little monkey closer so that the latter was up against his firm chest.

"Baka. Don't you know they're all sorts of creatures that lurk in the darkness?" he said softly, his hand already playing with Goku's tresses.

Goku blinked up at his sun. Creatures? In the dark? Why, even he, Son Goku, was born in the dark, with only the moon's rays to give him light! There was nothing to be afraid of! Goku tried to explain this piece of information to his guardian.

"Pfft! Dark shmark! And what sort of creatures are in there, anyway? Konzen? Konzen!" Goku whined with all his might, rubbing against Konzen for effect.

Or so he thought.

For young, innocent Goku did not know that it wasn't _proper _to rub against a man, especially below the belt areas. Oh, he did not know indeed.

Not for the first time that day, heat, despite the cold, started to creep up from Konzen's graceful neck, leaving behind a very disturbing shade of crimson, as Konzen fought to keep control of the perverted side of his mind that had been buried and hidden deep within his soul.

That is, until a cute little saru with the most impish behavior skipped into his peacefullife.

Far away, a certain goddess sneezed so hard that she toppled right off her throne and into a frog infested lily pond.

"Goku….will you stop--oh _fuck_!"

That's _it._ The little saru was going to _pay_ for arousing him in such an embarrassing manner. Damn, and to think, all that little imp had to do was just rub against him and poof! A silver tray of Konzen-mush right at your feet. For the taking.

Goku blinked in the most innocent, angel-like manner, right before he did the most devilish thing ever.

"Konzen…you're all hard!"

He had the devil's fingers, that monkey.

Finally giving in to his raging hormones, Konzen grabbed hold of his golden-eyed pet and led him to the cave.

The very dark cave where all sort of creatures supposedly hibernated during the long winter.

This time, however was a little bit better that the last time. For one, Konzen managed to get Goku all nicely naked without actually _ripping_ any of his fine garments. And he did remember to remove his own silk pants before grinding against the youth.

It tended to make Goku moan more.

Ah those delicious sounds that he made! Who would have thought that Son Goku, master of whines and annoying voices could make such sinful cries?

And his hands! His beautiful, tanned hands with those slim fingers that never ceased to explore, never got tired of groping, never stopping…

And let's not forget his lips! Those puffed up lips, begging to be kissed, again and again and again…So soft, so deliciously sugary…complete with his playful tongue that was so very teasing…

What was this boy made of, anyway? Honey? Chocolate, perhaps? Why was he so sinfully sweet? Why did the taste of him make Konzen feel so _alive _that he craved for more? Control that took centuries to perfect, only to be wrecked apart by this youth with golden, innocent eyes that melted the carefully constructed wall of ice, reaching into his very soul.

"I…I…Don't ever leave me, Konzen."

"I won't ."

_I'll never stop being your sun. _

_---------------_

The setting sun's rays hit them as they emerged from the cave, hand in hand. Goku's neck and body was covered with love-bites, and as for Konzen…well, let's say he's lucky that he has a curtain of golden bangs that covered his face.

"You're in desperate need for a wash", the blond deity commented, running his fingers through Goku's dark chocolate tresses, only to come up with a sticky, white fluid that made Goku blush oh-so-cutely.

A small smirk made its way to Konzen's perfectly carved face.

"Perhaps I could give you a nice, hot bath", he went on, as his slender fingers traveled downwards, gently stroking Goku's tanned cheek.

The little monkey grinned, as he gazed at his beautiful guardian. Bath-time with Konzen sounded like _fun_. He reached up a small, almost clumsy hand to cup his master's cheek instead. The smooth, soft skin felt absolutely perfect against his palm. Smiling softly once again, Goku pulled Konzen gently in for another kiss.

Silky strands of gold brushed against his boyish face, tickling him slightly. Licking Konzen's soft lips, Goku let his fingers move downward to entwine themselves with Konzen's long, slender ones. Palm against palm, both fitted perfectly against each other.

Coincidence, one might say.

_But there are no coincidences in life._

Goku pulled back from the sweet kiss, his cherry red lips stretched into a small, special smile. There was just so much that he did not know of, so much that he was unfamiliar with. Yet so much that he was _dying_ to know.

Goku hoped curiosity killed cats _only_. Little monkeys excluded.

But it was not a dead end for him. He had all the time in the world to discover new things, and the thought that Konzen would be there with him throughout his phase was very comforting indeed.

Slipping his tanned arms around his guardian's slim waist, Goku tried desperately to keep his golden eyes open. The last time they had orbed, Goku had got a glimpse of a very interesting looking dragon with eyes that glowed blue and gold. It was from another dimension, explained his beautiful master. And no, dragons did _not_ make good house pets.

The ground shifted beneath his feet, and the next thing he knew, they were back in the fields of Tenkai, just in time to catch the last rays of sunlight before it disappeared under the horizon. That sneaky scaled creature, Goku thought as he pulled away from Konzen's lean chest. It was probably playing hide and seek with him or something. Oh well. They were bound to orb in the near future, anyway.

Perhaps even tomorrow.

"Come on, saru," Konzen voiced, pulling him in the direction of his quarters. "I do believe you have an appointment with me and the hot springs."

Goku grinned, his adorable dimples visible as he jumped into Konzen's arms, letting the latter carry him to the Eastern part of Tenkai's hot springs.

Yes, bath time with Konzen was certainly going to be _fun._

---

A/N: Phew! I was really dragging this one, wasn't I?


	3. Chapter 3

Reposted.

_This is dedicated to **Hyatt**_

I don't own Saiyuki, this contains yaoi, and I'm sure you already know the pairings. Beware of random POV changes; they are separated by more spacing then necessary. Heheh.

Beta-read by the amazing **kitsune-oni**, who says, "Bella Hyatt!"

--------

_-Goku has an important appointment with Konzen in the hot springs…-_

The steam made Goku's now damp, dark brown hair stick to his forehead. He carefully stepped into the water, one step at a time to make sure he didn't create a gigantic splash and annoy Konzen.

Konzen's temper was a dangerous thing to play with.

The hot water made his skin go red, as if he were blushing all over. Actually, he _was_ blushing;something about the way Konzen was staring at him made his heart beat erratically.

As soon as he made himself comfortable in the water, Konzen pulled him close.

"…You look delicious, _saru_..." Konzen's husky voice in his ear sent shivers of excitement down his spine. The deity was right behind him, lanky arms wrapped securely around his chest, trapping him.

What did Konzen think? That he was going to run away and let this fabulous opportunity pass?

Perhaps he was a little shallow at times, but he certainly wasn't _crazy_.

Goku twisted his head to the right so that he could reach Konzen's smooth neck. He lapped at the skin there, tentatively at first, slowly gaining confidence. Freeing a hand from Konzen's possessive lock, he pulled the blond deity's face downwards, giving him more access to the milky white skin

He tilted his head upwards and pressed his mouth against Konzen's throat, earning a barely audible moan.

Konzen hands were lowered to his waist, and Goku took the slight opening to twist around so that he was facing Konzen instead. Wasting no time, he moved forward and kissed him full on the lips, loving the friction their pressed bodies created.

He ravished Konzen's lips hungrily, his hands already entangled in fine golden strands. His cheeks were burning, his eyes partially closed, and his skin super-sensitive to Konzen's every touch.

_This is the press of a bashful hand…this is the float and odor of hair,_

_This is the touch of my lips to you…this is the murmur of yearning. _

Konzen's hands were in his hair…on his cheeks… around his waist…and now they were traveling downwards…

"Unnghh!"

Goku's sudden outburst seemed to have startled Konzen, though it was not unexpected. It was just so…damnably arousing to see Goku this flustered even though the youth was probably having a hard time controlling himself.

"Konzen!" Goku gasped as the deity's fingers continued their play on his manhood. The earth-child seemed desperate as he clung onto Konzen's love-bitten neck, gasping and groaning all at once.

When Goku finally came with a fanatical cry, Konzen suddenly realized the consequences of someone walking in and finding them both there, with a strange white substance in the steaming water.

And it didn't help that he was still as hard as hell. Damnation.

Goku was in his arms once again, now ardently sucking on his lips, a small fist clutching his long strands of hair.

To leave or not to leave?

The large classy doors creaked open.

Leave, then.

In a flash he was out of the water, a towel already around his waist. He gripped Goku's upper hand and pulled him out of the water, ignoring the stunned look on the boy's face.

Still dripping with water and looking greatly disappointed, young Goku wrapped a fluffy towel around his slender hips, his face set in a very well practiced pout as he glared up at Konzen.

Konzen did what was wise and did not spare a glance at the younger one, and instead concentrated on keeping the irritated plus bored plus cold look on his face as he dragged Goku past the odd couple that had just sauntered in.

"Aww don't leave….join us!"

"Fucking idiot!" Konzen cursed under his breath as he ignored the offending invitation. The disgrace of a general wasn't even trying to hide the fact that his hands were all over Tenpou.

"Come, monkey," he ordered.

A small form of satisfaction rose in his being when Goku scuttled behind him, seemingly keen on keeping the towel from falling off his slim hips as water dripped from his long hair.

--------------------------

The first thing Konzen did to his little imp of a monkey when he stepped into his quarters was to dry him. _Properly_. The said imp didn't seem to mind, in fact, Konzen's keen attempt in being gentle with the boy looked like it was paying off nicely, for Goku had a dreamy sort of smile plastered on his face as Konzen made use of the towel in his hands.

"The bath, did you like it?"

Goku's half-closed eyes snapped open as he remembered Konzen's hands all over him, Konzen's lips upon his mouth and neck, and Konzen's deep sultry voice in his ears, sending delightful shivers down his spine.

He grinned.

"You _know_ I did, Konzen!"

However, Konzen seemed to have missed the coyness in Goku's reply. Or at least he was putting on a good show pretending he _didn't_ hear it.

"I should take you there again sometime…or maybe…" Konzen sounded vague.

It was not everyday one could catch Konzen drying his naked pet and looking _vague_ about it. Goku opened his mouth to release a very loud whine. Maybe that would catch his attention, Goku reasoned.

Then suddenly Konzen looked down at him, a strange glint in his eyes.

A very strange glint.

"Goku. Are there any hot springs down Below?"

Goku blinked.

"I think so…at Mt. Kaka there was this small rocky pool with steam coming out from it, and-"

Goku was cut off as Konzen placed his mouth on his.

"Come on, then," Konzen murmured against his lips. "I don't think anyone would dare interrupt us there."

"But Konzen! You just dried me!"

Konzen pulled away from Goku and took a good look.

The monkey was right, Konzen had just dried him clean.

The blonde deity was about to retort when the doors of his quarters burst open with a loud bang, revealing none other than-

"You old hag! Get the fuck out of here!"

Konzen looked like he was about to erupt from anger. Goku wisely backed away.

"Come now Konzen dear, don't yell like that. You'd go all grey…I'm sure Goku here wouldn't want a dull grey sun, would he?" Kanzeon sniggered at her own joke. Konzen shot her an icy death glare, which unfortunately for him didn't quite work on the buxom goddess.

"Hey! Konzen would never get gray! He'll always be golden!" Goku yelled, indignant. Of course, Kanzeon hadn't done anything to him (yet), but insulting Konzen meant insulting him.

Konzen glanced at him, his surprise and faint amusement barely concealed.

Then he shot Kanzeon another death glare.

Goku too glared at her. He wasn't very good at bone-chilling ones like Konzen, but he was sure with enough practice he would be able to make people scurry off like Konzen could.

This seemed to highly amuse Kanzeon. She threw back her head and started laughing like a possessed hyena. Konzen groaned. Was he really related to this woman? He glanced at Goku. All this would probably affect him somehow, and Konzen certainly did not want Kanzeon rubbing off his little monkey.

His _precious_ little monkey.

Suppressing a faint shudder, Konzen decided it was time he made him move before it was too late, before Goku started acting like a possessed hyena, anyway. In a quick gesture he stepped up to his aunt, and before anyone could even say 'monkey-boy' he had shoved the goddess right out of his room, slamming the door shut as it had been easily slammed open.

This time he bolted it.

Unprepared for such a thing to happen, Kanzeon stumbled backwards ungracefully, tripping over her very grand goddess-like anklets as she did so. Her hands flared up in an elegant goddess-like manner in an attempt to steady herself.

And in the process of elegant goddess-like behavior she managed to knock Jiroushin off his feet as her hand hit him square in the face.

Meanwhile behind the bolted doors, Konzen, after a brief inspection of Goku, had come to the conclusion that Goku was indeed still a monkey, and not some possessed hyena.

"Put your clothes back on, I don't think she's rubbed off you yet," he ordered, feeling rather satisfied, yet mostly relieved.

Goku did as he was told, though somewhat puzzled. Konzen was the one who did always did the rubbing, wasn't he? Just a little here and a little there, and Goku would be ready to explode all over the place.

So what did it have to do with Kanzeon?

Really, sometimes Konzen was just too complicated. Beautiful, yes, but still complicated.

Pulling his pants on, Goku glanced up at his keeper, feeling the warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach again. Konzen was muttering under his breath, his palms on the door as he strained to listen to the on-goings outside the door.

Grinning, he ran up to Konzen, slipping his arms around the slim waist and squeezing slightly.

"Konzen….let's go see the ocean!" he exclaimed excitedly, putting on his most pleading look, and batting his eyelids as well in hopes of positive answer.

There was a pause, before the strange glint returned to Konzen's eyes.

"To the ocean, then."

Ten minutes later, he and Konzen were on a white sandy beach, on an island in the middle of the vast seas. The sun was setting, casting its orange and red rays upon them, creating a spectacular mixture of colors in the sky.

They were walking along the shore, hand-in-hand. Konzen didn't seem to mind this, in fact Goku had never seen the deity look Goku would reach up once in a while, either kissing Konzen gently on the lips or receiving one himself. It wasn't exactly as intense as the making-out they normally had, but as mentioned, Konzen seemed just fine with the peaceful atmosphere.

_I want to stand with you on the mountain._

_I want to bathe with you in the sea._

_I want to live like this forever._

_Until the sky falls down on me._

_I'll love you more with every breath…_

_Truly madly deeply._

Goku grinned to himself. This beat Tenkai's hot springs any day.

-------------------------------

That was by Walt Whitman. The last snippet however, in case you blurcases didn't realize, was from Savage Garden. XD

A/N: Hehehhehe…I never thought I'd complete this! Sorry again for the random POV changes! gives chocolates to everyone


End file.
